


The Gold Motel: Fatherhood

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: The Gold Motel [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman Gold and Belle are now married. An unexpected pregnancy may trigger Norman’s nasty habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Fatherhood

Business at the motel has been steady but slow, ever since Belle and Norman Gold married almost six months ago. Belle no longer works at the Storybrooke library. Now she works full time at the motel, taking care of the accounts while Norman tends to the rooms and maintenance of the building. With therapy from Dr. Hopper and the loving support of Belle, it’s been nearly three years since Norman’s last papa episode. That horrifying night, Belle will forever remember. She has never told Norman what they did that evening and she promised herself she never will.

The morning sun rises over the small town of Storybrooke, shedding light on another new day. Belle wakes up alone in their bed, just as she does almost every morning.

Norman always wakes very early and lets Belle sleep in, she’s never really been a morning person.

Belle Gold makes her way down to the kitchen, following the savory aroma of breakfast. Standing in the doorway, she silently watches her husband at the stove, flipping the last fried eggs.

He turns to the table to pour the coffee and notices his wife standing in the kitchen.

She smiles at him and goes to his side. “Good morning sweetie.” She kisses his cheek.

"Morning d-d-dearie. I was just g-g-going up to wake you up." He quickly turns to the stove to remove the eggs, placing them on plates set with sausage and toast. He sets the plates on the kitchen table and pulls out a chair, offering Belle the seat.

"Thank you, sweetie." She sits down at the table.

Norman takes his seat next to her. “I h-h-hope you rested well.”

Some nights are hard for Belle, she gets nightmares about that day with Papa. What she witnessed him do to that private investigator, bashing his skull in with the tip of his cane, it was truly terrifying. She dreams about cleaning endless pools of blood, scrubbing the floors, but never clearing the mess. Those are the nights she wakes in a cold sweat and lies to Norman about her nightmares. Last night, however, was not one of those nights. “Yes Norman, I slept well.”

He takes her hand and kisses it. “I’m so glad th-th-that you did.”

Belle smiles at her precious husband and begins eating her breakfast.

Norman looks down at his plate and starts to eat as well. “Maybe s-s-someday, you’ll cook for me.” He laughs to himself.

She giggles and nearly chokes on her coffee. “Remember the last time I tried to cook for you?”

"You almost burnt th-th-the house down and I had to r-r-repaint the whole kitchen."

"Which is why I’ll never cook again."

Norman gives her a smirk and takes her hand again. “You don’t have to, d-d-dearie, I’ll never mind cooking for you.” He leans over and kisses her cheek. “I love you Belle,” he whispers without a stutter.

She turns her head, gently touching her forehead to his and looks into his eyes. “I love you too.” She smiles and slowly turns away. They sit in a comfortable silence and finish their meals.

After taking her last bite of toast, Belle suddenly starts to feel sick. She puts her hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth.

"D-d-dearie, are you okay?" he asks with concern.

She hastily moves from the table and rushes out of the kitchen.

"Belle…" Norman runs after her, chasing her up the stairs to the bathroom.

She quickly heads to the toilets and lets go of her breakfast.

Norman scurries in right behind her and holds her hair out of the stool. “It’s okay d-d-dearie.” He rubs her back.

She lifts up her head and sits down on the floor.

He immediately grabs a towel, soaks it with warm water, sits down beside her and tenderly washes her face. “D-d-did you get it all out?”

She closes her eyes and shakes her head to agree, then rests her head on his shoulder.

Norman holds her tightly. “Well, I didn’t th-th-think the food was that b-b-bad.” He shyly laughs.

She adores the way he comforts her, his shy personality always brings a smile to her face. “It wasn’t the food, trust me. I’ve been feeling a bit off lately.”

"Why haven’t y-y-you ever told me that?"

"I don’t know, sweetie, but I think I may have an idea of what’s wrong."

"Like what?"

"I don’t want to jump to conclusions. If it’s okay with you, I’m going to see if I’m right or wrong before letting you know."

"I really w-w-wish you would tell me, but if you think this is b-b-best. I can wait until you’re ready." He kisses the crown of her head.

"Thank you Norman." She puts her arms around him and hugs him. "I should probably brush my teeth right now, because I really want to kiss you."

He reaches for the sink, takes hold of her toothbrush and hands it to her. “I th-th-think you should.” He gives her a grin.

Suddenly, there’s a loud knock at the front door.

"I’ll get it d-d-dearie, you work on your…" He raises an eyebrow and points to her toothbrush.

"Shut up and get the door." She smiles and hits his leg with the towel.

He laughs and stands up from the floor, gives her a quick peck on the cheek, before leaving the bathroom. Downstairs, Norman opens the door to the only patron staying at the motel.

The man wears dark sunglasses and a long black coat, he always wears gloves to hide his missing hand. He’s a regular at the motel, renting the same room on the last weekend of every month and always paying in advance.

"M-m-mr. Jones, what can I do for you?" Norman asks.

"I’ve been calling your office all damn morning with no answer, Gold."

"I apologize, my wife and I are just s-s-starting off a little late. What’s the p-p-problem?"

"You see, there’s something wrong with the plumbing in my room. I’m going to need you to check it out." Mr. Jones takes off his glasses and gives Norman a cold stare.

"M-m-my apologies about th-th-that Mr. Jones, I’ll be down to have a look soon."

"I’m going to need you to do that right now."

"Belle is f-f-feeling ill, I have to make sure she’s okay. It will only take a few minutes and I’ll be right d-d-down."

"You better not take too long Gold." Mr. Jones turns and heads back towards the motel.

Norman shuts the door and goes back to his wife. He finds Belle in their bedroom, putting on her clothes.

"Who was at the door?" She slips on her skirt.

"It was M-m-mr. Jones, something’s wrong with the plumbing in cabin twelve." He leans against the wall in the doorway. "You know, he kind of creeps me out, th-th-the way he calls me Gold, it makes th-th-those little hairs on the back of my neck stand. It’s just… I don’t know… Creepy."

"He creeps you out?" She giggles to herself. "You should be the last person creeped out by anything."

Norman walks across the room and sits the bed. “Th-th-that’s not very funny Belle.”

"I’m so, so sorry sweetie." She goes to the bed and bends down in front of him. "I didn’t mean to make fun of you, I’ll never make fun of you."

"I know you didn’t m-m-mean it, it’s just…"

"I understand, I shouldn’t say things like that anyways." She gives him a sweet caring kiss.

"Mmm, minty." A small smile sweeps across his face.

She giggles and kisses him again.

"I should head down to look at that b-b-bathroom."

"Alright, sweetheart."

Norman helps her up and stands from the bed. He lightly brushes the back of his hand across her cheek, before leaving the bedroom. He makes his way down to the motel, taking a stop at the maintenance closet. Standing in front of cabin twelve, Norman clutches his box of tools, he stares at the numbers on the door for a moment before knocking.

It takes a minute, but the door finally swings open and Mr. Jones invites him in. “It took you long enough,” he gripes.

Norman silently walks passed him and heads straight into the bathroom.

"So, can you fix it, Gold?" Mr. Jones asks him from behind.

Norman cringes the second he calls him Gold. “I just got here, let me h-h-have a look at it first.”

"Well, hurry up." He sits on the bed and turns the volume up on the tv.

Norman sighs and gets to work on the plumbing.

Ten minutes pass and Norman steps out of the bathroom. “M-m-mr. Jones,” he yells over the television.

"What is it?" Jones turns down the volume.

"Th-th-this problem is beyond my abilities. I’m going to have to call a p-p-professional."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"I can move you to a d-d-different cabin."

Mr. Jones quickly stands up from the bed. “No! I need this room, Gold.”

"I d-d-don’t know what you tell you." Norman takes a moment to think about solving this situation. Even though he finds Mr. Jones extremely unpleasant, he doesn’t want to lose his business. "I can give you the r-r-room key to cabin eleven and you can use th-th-the bathroom there."

"Okay, let’s go get it then."

"I’ll go get it," Norman quickly replies. He couldn’t stand the idea of Mr. Jones walking behind him. He immediately leaves the room and closes the door. As he’s heading into the office, Belle stops him in his tracks.

"Norman, sweetie." She catches up to meet him.

"Yes d-d-dearie."

"I’m going to the market, do you need anything?"

"No, I’m f-f-fine."

"What are you doing, Norman?" She peeks inside the office.

"I’m g-g-giving Mr. Jones the key to cabin eleven. I can’t fix his b-b-bathroom, so he’s going to use the one there." He steps into the office and grabs the key.

"Why don’t you just move him to cabin eleven?" she asks confusingly.

Norman shrugs his shoulders. “He wants to stay in twelve.”

"Hmm, that’s strange." Belle shakes her head still confused. "Well, whatever he wants to do. Anyways sweetie, I’ll be back soon."

"Okay d-d-dearie." He kisses her goodbye, watches her get into the yellow bug and drives away. Afterward, he goes back to cabin twelve and knocks on the door again.

Mr. Jones opens the door, snatches the key and slams it shut.

"Fucking asshole," Norman says to himself. He shakes off Mr. Jones’ rudeness and moves on to start his work around the motel. He heads back to the maintenance closet, gathering everything he needs to turn the bedding and clean the cabins. It only takes Norman an hour to clean eleven of the twelve cabins, he skips cabin twelve for good reasons. As he comes out of the last room, he sees Belle rushing into the manor. He dumps the laundry into the cart and rolls it back to the maintenance closet, afterwords he makes his way up to the house. Once inside, he looks around for his wife, glances to the top of the stairs and notices the bathroom door is shut. He walks up the stairs and softly knocks on the door, "Belle?"

"It’s open," she quickly answers.

He turns the knob and walks in.

Belle is standing over the sink, looking at her self in the mirror.

"Belle, are y-y-you okay?"

She turns and gives him a hug.

"Belle…"

She looks into his eyes and smiles. “I’m pregnant, sweetie.”

"What?" His eyes widen. "How do you… How d-d-do you know?" He stares at her with the stoke of fear in his eyes.

"Since I haven’t been feeling well lately, I made an appointment to see Dr. Whale."

He stares silently at her, taking in the news.

"Norman… Sweetie… Are you okay?" She touches his cheek.

He finches a little at her touch. “I th-th-thought you were going to the market?”

"I’m sorry I had to lie a little. I didn’t want you to worry, in case it was nothing. Do you forgive me?"

"I’m t-t-to be a father?" A tear rolls down the side of his cheek.

"Yes." She smiles and kisses him passionately, wiping his tear away.

"Belle?" he says softly, "What kind of f-f-father could I be?"

"I think you’ll be a wonderful father, don’t doubt yourself."

He takes a strip of her hair and nervously curls it around his finger. “You really b-b-believe that?”

"Just because you had a difficult childhood, doesn’t mean you’re going to be a bad father. You are not your father, Norman."

His eyes fill with tears once again. “I really needed to hear you say th-th-that.” He kisses her devotedly.

She backs him up against the wall and untucks his shirt.

"Not here d-d-dearie," he spoke upon her lips, taking her by the hand and leading her to their bedroom. He sits her down on the bed and she takes off her shoes. He stands over her, gliding his hand through her hair.

She looks up at him and smiles. “Have I told you today that I loved you?”

Norman sits on the bed beside her and kicking off his shoes. “Yes.” He shyly smiles.

"I was just checking." She places her hand on his check and kisses him lovingly. "Come here sweetie." She scoots herself up to the head of the bed.

Norman crawls up and lays down beside her, placing his head in her lap.

Belle rakes her fingers in his brown and silver hair, taking in this quiet moment with her husband.

"It’s not g-g-going to just be us anymore."

"No, not anymore." She kisses the back of his head.

Norman never thought he’d become a father. He would have gladly lived the rest of his life with just Belle. Norman’s real father wasn’t the greatest of men, but Norman knew he tried his best to take care of him. The thought of becoming a father frightened Norman. He doesn’t want his child to go through the same difficulties as him. “I’m terrified, Belle.” He whispers softly to himself.

"What was that you said sweetie?"

"I d-d-didn’t say anything." He kisses her leg, distracting her from what he spoke, slowly lifting her skirt and kissing higher up her thigh.

"I thought I heard you say something."

He lightly bites her thigh, distracting even her more. “No, I-I didn’t.” He moves his hand up and takes ahold of her panties.

She lifts herself and helps him remove them. “Oh Norman,” she sighs.

He opens her legs and moves between them, rubbing the inside of her thighs. He grabs her hips to scoot her closer to him, then leans in and kisses the brim of her folds. He slips his tongue inside and slowly licks the tip of her, taking her clit softly between his lips.

Her body shivers.

He glides his fingers into her opening and strokes inside her. The liquid of her sex begins to drip and he drinks her in.

She whimpers, holding the back of his head, as she melts him into her.

He moves his fingers faster inside, as he licks and sucks the edge of her. “Mmm,” he hums as he savors her taste.

"Ahh, Norman…" She rapidly breaths and closes her eyes tightly. She can think of nothing else, but the sensation between her thighs, driving her over the edge. "Oh, mmm," she moans. She is almost there, almost at the end. "Ahh, oh god, Norman." She murmurs, her body tenses and she trembles with her orgasm.

Norman feels the jolts of her climax, drinking every drop of her when she comes. His face is sticky with her essence and he brings his head up to watch her aftershock. “You’re so beautiful Belle.” He crawls over her and kisses her lips, spreading the wetness from his face to hers.

She turns him over, pulls his pants down and climbs on top of him. “Are you ready for me now?”

He smiles and draws her back into his lips, taking ahold of his hard cock and stroking it as he kisses her. He guides himself into her slippery folds and she begins to move on top of him.

She takes off her blouse and tosses it to the floor.

Norman unclips her front fastening bra and caresses her breasts. He sits up and puts his lips to her nipple, sucking and gently pulling with his teeth.

Belle pushes him back down and rides him faster. She puts her hands on his chest, driving him into her deeper.

"Belle…" He breathes heavily and closes his eyes. He rubs his hand between her breasts, slides it down her belly and slips his fingers in her folds. He enjoys the way she feels in his hand, warm and slippery. He can no longer hold back his urges. His body tenses and trembles, as he lets himself go in full pleasure. "Oh Belle," he cries as he comes inside her. He rests and collects himself for a instant, before continuing to massage his fingers against her bud, faster and faster, until he makes her come again.

"Ahh," she moans as she shivers and claws her fingers into Norman’s chest. She takes a moment to catch her breath before collapsing on top of him.

Norman holds her tightly, as the extract of their passion drips down to the bedding. He feels himself starting to soften, so he takes his hand to pull out of her.

"Not yet sweetie." She stops his hand. "I want to stay like this." She places little kisses on his neck. "I want to keep feeling you inside me." She lays her head in the crook of his neck and closes her eyes.

"Okay d-d-dearie." He moves the hair out of her face and wraps the blanket around them. He listens to her breathing as she drifts off to sleep. Norman doesn’t fall asleep, however, he lays staring at the ceiling fearing what’s to come in the future.

Over the course of the next few months, Belle discovers being pregnant is not all fun. Morning nausea give way to wanting to pee all the time, backaches and breast aches. She’s constantly tired and Norman helps her every way he could, turning his father’s old room into a nursery, taking over her work at the motel, relieving her from stress. By the time the ninth month arrives, she is ready to pop Norman’s little baby out of her body.

As the due date gets closer, Norman has become more distant from his wife. He tries hard everyday to hide his anxiety, but Belle is beginning to pick up on it. Some nights he never comes to their bed, he’s taken up sleeping in the parlor of the office. Fearful that her husband may resort to nasty habits, she decides to call him out on his issues.

Belle waddles out of bed to make her way down stairs and out of the house. She slowly walks, supporting her back, all the way to Norman’s office. Stepping into the office, she sees that it’s in disarray, papers spread across the desk, phone off the hook and the sign in book on the floor. Aside from that petrifying night with papa, she has never seen the office in such dishevelment. She opens the parlor door and sees her husband sleeping on the couch. She takes a look around before waking him up. Norman’s favorite painting of the beautiful queen in black, is sitting on the floor. It once covered a whole in the wall that Norman, at the loneliest and unhealthiest time of his life, would use it to spy on patrons in cabin one. Now that the whole is patched, it’s alarming to Belle to see the panting on the floor.

"Norman." She taps him on the shoulder.

He moves around, but doesn’t wake.

"Norman !" She yells and hit him on the shoulder.

Jerking out of his deep sleep, he drops Papa’s cane on the floor.

Belle takes a step back and her eyes widen. “What the hell are you doing with that?” she yells with fury.

"With w-w-what?"

"That !" She points to the cane on the floor.

Norman quickly picks it up and stuffs it between the back cushions of the couch. “I just f-f-found it.”

"You told me you got rid of it."

Norman stands and reaches out for his wife.

She steps back away from him. “Don’t fucking touch me, Norman ! What the hell have you been doing down here and why did you lie about the cane?”

Norman falls back onto the couch, puts his head down and takes a deep breath. “I couldn’t get r-r-rid of it, it was my Papa’s… Not my ‘papa’s’.” Making a gesture to his head with his hand. “It’s the only thing I have left that was his.”

"You didn’t have to lie about that, you could have told me. I just would have asked you to keep that thing away from me."

"I know th-th-that’s why it was here in the parlor."

"What about the painting on the floor and the fucking office Norman? It’s a goddamn mess."

"You should calm down, d-d-dearie." He stands up and goes to her again, taking ahold of her wrists.

She pulls herself away from him. “Don’t you fucking tell me to calm down, if you knew what I had to go throu-” She stops and quickly changes her wording. “Being with you has not been easy and seeing all of this, it scares me, Norman.”

"I’m sorry d-d-dearie, please come sit on the couch." He offers her his hand, instead of trying to touch her.

She refuses his gesture, but she takes a seat at the couch, anyway.

Norman sits beside her, calmly keeping his hands to himself. “You asked about th-th-the painting… the wire on the back of it b-b-broke. I just haven’t fixed it yet… and th-th-the mess in the office… Well, that was me, I was relieving a b-b-bit of aggravation. I was going to have it cleaned up in the morning.”

"Aggravation?" she says calmer, gazing into his eyes with concern.

"Yes, about the b-b-baby, I don’t think I’m ready to be a father, I’m terrified."

"Sweetie, we could have talked about this a long time ago. We could have worked together getting over your fear, but you never told me. She’s coming any minute now and she’s not going to wait for you to be ready. You have to find another way to get over this aggravation, because destroying the office isn’t the answer and nether is being alone. I’m here for you, you just have to talk to me." She scoots closer to him and puts his hands on her belly. "She’s been moving this whole time, she missed the sound of your voice."

Norman smile as he feels his daughter kick. He leans over and kisses Belle’s belly. “Hello, little Baelee Cassidy,” he whispers, kissing her belly again.

Belle rakes her hands through his hair and kisses the back of his head. “Norman, it frightens me when you don’t talk to me.”

"I d-d-don’t mean too." He softly kisses her lips.

Belle rubs his cheek and sighs. “I’m really tired, let’s go to bed, sweetie. Mr. Jones will be here for his room tomorrow and you have a mess to clean before he arrives.”

"Alright, Belle." Norman stands and offers his hand again, this time she takes it. He helps her up from the couch, leading her out of the disheveled office. He walks her up the hill into the house and straight on to their bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and elevates her swollen feet on a couple of pillows. "I’m just going to go to the b-b-bathroom and change." He kisses her forehead.

"Why are you changing in there?"

"My clothes are already in there d-d-dearie, plus I really have to go."

"Hurry back, I missed you laying beside me."

Norman looks back giving her a smile, then walks out of the room. He goes to the bathroom, locks the door behind him and stares at himself in the mirror.

"That was a wonderful performance, son," he spoke in his Papa voice.

"Shut up P-p-papa." Norman quietly yells at himself in the mirror.

"Why should I shut up? I’m not the one who just lied to their pregnant wife."

"I tried to s-s-stop you from coming. I don’t know how you got th-th-through, but I’m not going to let you ruin everything. I’m stronger than you are P-p-papa and I have more control."

"That may be true, but I’m not here to ruin anything. I’m only here to meet my granddaughter." He touches his reflection in the mirror.

"You’re not g-g-going to meet her. As soon as I get a chance, I’m calling Dr. Hopper tomorrow and I’m g-g-getting rid of you." He closes his eyes tightly. "Go to sleep papa," he demands and stands at the mirror with his eyes tightly shut. A minute later he opens his eyes and looks around the room, papa is gone. He quickly changes and exits the bathroom, heads back to their room and lays as close as he can to his wife.

She puts her arm around him and he rubs her belly. “You had me worrying about you, sweetie.”

"I’m sorry, I’ll be fine and I’ll be r-r-ready to be a father by the time Baelee comes, I promise d-d-dearie."

"I hope so, I’m sorry for yelling at you. You just really frustrated me tonight." She kisses his head.

"Don’t be sorry, I d-d-deserved it."

"You’re right, you did," she giggles and closes her eyes, holding her husband close. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night Belle." Norman rubs her belly as she slowly falls asleep. He lays in her arms watching her belly move up and down as she breaths. He listens to her heartbeats and he dwells about Papa. Papa’s been back for a few days and Norman’s been hiding his return. Papa’s re-occurrence is fueled by Norman’s fear of being a father, but Norman is unaware of what brought him back. He isn’t sure how papa got through to the surface, but the fact that he did is horrifying. Norman lays in the bed motionless for an hour, before drifting to sleep, he isn’t looking forward to his day, when he wakes.

The next morning, Norman Gold is awaken by his wife. She stands over him and hands him a bowl of cereal. “Thank you d-d-dearie, but you shouldn’t be walking up and down th-th-the stairs alone.”

"It’s okay, I can handle the stairs." She sits in the bed and eats from her bowl. "You needed some extra sleep, last night was pretty rough."

"Yea, I know," he sighs and takes a bite of his cereal. "I guess th-th-things have been building up to that."

"Yes, I think they have," she replies. "Norman, you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, d-d-dearie, and I told you everything last night. It felt good to finally g-g-get it off my chest."

"I’m glad, sweetie." She smiles and rubs her belly.

Norman hates lying to Belle, but he isn’t sure what would happen if he told her about Papa. Instead of revealing the truth, he shamefully looks down at his bowl and quietly finishes his cereal. Afterwards he gets out of bed and changes into his clothes for the day, putting on his favorite black and white checkered shirt, and a pair of black pants. He heads back to the bed and takes Belle’s bowl. “I’m going to go d-d-down and clean the office. You can call me there if you need anything d-d-dearie.”

"Alright Norman."

He walks over to the bookcase and takes three books down, then moves the television closer to the bed. “Try to stay off your f-f-feet today.” He lays the books on her lap and elevates her feet on pillows.

"I’ll try." She watches Norman walk out of the door. "Hey! Aren’t you going to give me a kiss?"

"I’m s-s-sorry." He hurries back, gives her a sweet kiss on the lips and one her belly, afterwards he quickly leaves the bedroom.

Rushing down the stairs, Norman speaks in Papa’s voice, “You’ve gotten pretty good at that.”

"S-s-shut up!"

"I was only giving you a compliment laddie, you could never lie to me so easily. I’m just saying you’ve turned it into an art."

"I’m g-g-getting rid of you today, just f-f-fucking wait." Norman furiously walks out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He hastily enters the office and begins cleaning the mess. He hangs the phone back on the hook and clears the papers from the desk. As he’s picking up the sign in book from the floor, a black car with the a little pirate flag on the antenna, pulls into the drive way. It’s Mr. Jones coming in for his monthly stay at the motel. Norman sits the book on the front desk, stands behind it and waits for Jones to enter.

"Gold," Mr. Jones says, walking into the office and taking off his dark sunglasses, before looking around.

Norman doesn’t respond.

"What the hell Gold, it looks like a hurricane swept through here."

Norman stands silently and scoots the sign in book closer to Jones.

"Fine, I’ll just sign, I can tell you’re not in a ch-ch-chatty mood today," Jones says, poking fun at Norman’s stutter.

Norman turns, grabbing the key to cabin twelve and tosses it at Mr. Jones.

He catches the key, giving Norman a strange look and starts heading out of the office. He stops in his tracks and turns back around. “You only gave me the one key, so I take it the plumbing in my room is fixed.”

Norman immediately slings him the key to cabin eleven.

"Wow, eight months and it’s still not fixed. You and that pretty wife of yours need to get your shit together," Mr. Jones says, as he turns to walk out of the office.

"Or you can just stay in a different fucking room." Papa’s voice slips out of Norman’s mouth.

"What was that, Gold?" Jones storms back up to the desk.

Norman tightly shuts his eyes, shaking his head and hits his fist on the desk. “N-n-nothing, we plan on g-g-getting the room fixed.”

"That’s what I thought you said." Jones finally leaves the office. "Stuttering idiot," he mumbles as he gets into his car, slams the door shut and drives over to park in front of his room.

Norman continues cleaning and tries his best to ignore Papa. He takes hold of the broom that’s leaning on the wall and begins sweeping the floor.

"Why do you let him stay here?"

"I’m not t-t-talking to you, Papa ! As soon as I’m finished cleaning, I’m calling D-d-dr. Hopper !" Norman yells insanely at himself.

"Really son, why do you let him stay here? I’ve known people like that and he’s a sleaze. He’s doing something in that room, that’s why he only stays in that cabin."

Norman throws the broom on the floor, he has hit his boiling point. “Do you ever th-th-think about what you’re going to say before you speak ? How th-th-the hell can you know people like that? You’re in my mind, I don’t know people like th-th-that.”

"Trust me laddie, he’s up to something in there and I can prove it."

"You’re not g-g-going to prove anything to me, because you’re not going to be here long enough t-t-to see anything." Norman rushes to the phone and calls Dr. Hopper. The phone rings and rings with no answer, he hangs up and calls again. He lets it ring longer, but still the doctor doesn’t answer.

"I guess you forgot the doctor was on vacation and that he wouldn’t be back until tomorrow," Papa says smugly.

"Shit !" Norman slams the phone down.

"Your mouth has defiantly gotten dirty, son. I guess women will do that to you."

Norman puts his hands over his ears and yells furiously, “S-s-shut up!” He storms into the parlor and sits on the couch, with tears running down his face.

"Listen laddie," Papa spoke calmly. "I’ll make a deal with you. You let me prove to you that, that asshole in twelve is doing something shady and I’ll leave you in peace."

"R-r-really?"

"Yes son, I hate seeing you like this, plus I didn’t leave you this motel for some douchebag to come along and ruin it."

Norman wipes the tears from his face. “You have to p-p-promise.”

"I promise, son, I’ll never break a promise to you. Other people, maybe, but never you."

"That’s true, but if we’re g-g-going to do this, we have to d-d-do it the way I want to. You have to go away until t-t-tonight, I can’t let Belle see you."

"I can’t let Belle see me either."

"What is th-th-that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Papa quickly answers.

Norman stares at the wall for a moment, then closes his eyes. Minutes later, he flinches and open his eyes, as if awoken from a deep sleep. “Papa?” He looks around the room and there is no answer, papa is gone. “What have I done?” Norman thinks to himself. Papa has always kept his word with Norman, so he knows if Papa says he’s going to leave him in peace, then that’s what’s going to happen. He also knows that Papa is extremely dangerous and if he sees Mr. Jones doing something shady, he might not be able to stop papa from lashing out. Norman Gold is unsure what will happen tonight, but what he does know, is that he isn’t ready.

There’s a ring in the office and a stroke of panic rushes through Norman, then he realizes it’s just the phone. He rushes into the office and answers it, “Dr. Hopper?”

"No Norman, it’s me. You know the doctor is on vacation," Belle confusingly says from the the other line.

Norman nervously laughs. “Yes, yes I know th-th-that, but he said he would call when he returned.”

"That’s not till tomorrow, sweetie."

"Oh, oh yes, now I r-r-remember." He laughs nervously again. "It’s nice to hear your voice, is th-th-there something you’re calling for, d-d-dearie?"

"I can see Mr. Jones’ car from here."

"You s-s-shouldn’t be on your feet, Belle."

"I know, but I’m just standing in the room. Since Mr. Jones checked in, why don’t you come up and keep me company?"

"I would love too, but we may get customers, I s-s-should stay and tend to the office."

"Norman, we both know no one is coming, quit being silly and get your ass up here."

He’s silent for a moment.

"Norman?" Belle says on the phone.

"Okay d-d-dearie, I’ll be there in minute."

"Thank you, I’ll see you in minute." She hangs up the phone.

Norman puts down the phone and paces the floor, settling his nerves before heading into the house. He makes his way up the stairs and into their bedroom. He gazes at his beautiful wife laying in their bed, reading with her book propped up on her pregnant belly. Norman has been stuck in his own head these last few days, battling back and forth with Papa. He hasn’t had a clear mind to notice how gorgeous Belle was until now. “Would you like me to g-g-get you anything?”

She looks over her book at Norman standing in the doorway. “No, all I need is you.” She smiles and sits the book down.

He goes to her side of the bed and lifts her legs up, taking a seat putting her feet in his lap. He massages her feet, relieving them from pain.

She sighs and her head falls back in comfort.

"I should have d-d-done this a long time ago." He kisses the top of her foot.

"You’re doing it now, that’s all that matters."

The day slowly carries on as Norman and Belle spend the rest of it together. Belle reads to Norman from her book and they watch her favorite movie. He still doesn’t care for ‘Beauty and the Beast’, but he’ll watch it a thousand time if she asked him too. Belle has also had a few lite contractions throughout the day, but they weren’t too serious and lasted only minutes. Night falls upon them, as they eat dinner in their bedroom, watching cartoons on the television. Norman is extra quiet during dinner, he knows Papa is returning very soon and must conjure up a way to get out of the house.

"Are you finished eating d-d-dearie ?"

"Yes, sweetie." Belle hands Norman her plate.

"I’m going to take th-th-them down stairs." He stands from the bed and walks out of the room.

"Hurry back," she shouts.

In the kitchen, Norman paces the floor, trying to find a way to leave the house without Belle noticing. He takes a seat and puts his head down on the table. “What am I g-g-going to do?”

"I know what to do," Norman says in Papa’s voice, popping his head up from the table. "Just give me a few minutes with Belle and I’ll have you out of the house."

"No Papa, I’m not g-g-going to let you hurt her."

"I’m not going to hurt her, son, I’m just going to talk to her. I’ll pretend to be you and convince her to let you leave."

"How are you just going to c-c-convince her?

"Trust me laddie, she’ll let you leave, I have that effect on women. You’ll be out of here like that." Papa snaps his fingers.

Norman takes a instant to think. He knows Papa won’t hurt Belle if he says that he wouldn’t, but Norman is a bit uneasy about the situation. “You p-p-promise you won’t hurt her?”

"I give you my word, son."

Norman puts his head back down on the table and takes a deep breath.

"Norman?" Belle calls from the bedroom.

He pops his head up with a grin on his face, Papa has full control of Norman’s body. He stands from the table and walks out of the kitchen, limping on his right leg. Papa makes it up the stairs and straighten out his walk, as he heads into the bedroom.

"It took you long enough, what were you doing down there?"

Papa doesn’t respond immediately. He takes a moment to think how Norman would answer this question. “I was washing the dishes,” he says. Proud of himself for thinking of the perfect answer, but he quickly turns away from Belle. “Shit, I forgot the stutter,” he whispers.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes, d-d-dearie, I’m fine." He nails it.

"Well, get over here, there’s another episode coming on."

Papa walks over and climbs in the bed next to Belle. He watches the television for an minute, making a sour face, he never liked cartoons. He faces Belle and greedily kisses her hard, causing her to drop the remote, turning off the tv when it hits the floor.

She breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath. “You haven’t kissed me like that in awhile.” She pulls him back into her.

He rubs his hand across her belly and slips it under her nightgown. He opens her legs, gliding his fingers between her folds. She isn’t wet yet, but he’s going to change that. Papa massages his fingers against her clit, warming her up to him.

"Ah…" she silently moans on his lips.

He trails little circles around her bud, spreading her wetness building up. As soon as he gets her hot and ready, he removes his hand, bringing it to his nose and smells her scent. Just the aroma of her makes him hard. He quickly sits up on his knees, takes hold of her ankles and swings her across the bed.

"What are you doing Norman?" She giggles.

"Shhh." He licks her legs, as he crawls out of the bed, pulling her to the edge by her ankles.

She sits up and lays eyes on Papa pointing to the floor. She smiles and he helps her get down on her knees.

Papa turns her to face the bed and spreads her arms on top, to help supporting the weight of her belly. He stands behind her, taking off his pants and strokes his cock above her. He drops down to his knees, pushes the hair from the back of her neck and licks her. He slowly lifts her nightgown and rips her panties off, smelling them before tossing them across the room.

"Norman," she giggles again.

"Shhh," he hums in her ear and licks her earlobe. He takes his length in his hand, guides it to her opening and thrusts inside her hard from behind.

"Oh!" The roughness takes her by surprise.

"Shhh." Papa kisses the nape of her neck, as he plunges inside her fast and deep.

Belle moans a little with every movement of his hips.

He slips his hand under her gown, caressing her breasts and tugging at her nipples.

She whimpers and pulls at the bed sheets.

He lifts her up, bringing the back of her head to his shoulder, kissing and licking the side of her neck.

Belle closes her eyes in bliss, Norman hasn’t touched her like this in a very long time.

Papa gently pushes her back to the bed, grips her hips and lunges against her faster. He slips his hand down between her thighs and rubs her sensitive bud again. “You like that dearie?”

"Mmm," she moans.

Papa closes his eyes and his head falls back in pleasure. He brings his head up as he opens his eyes, stopping his strokes and looks around. “F-f-fuck!” Norman has resurfaced and he’s shocked by the situation he finds himself into. He looks down, sees Belle bent over in front of him and his hand between her folds.

"Mmm, don’t stop," Belle murmurs.

Norman shakes his head and closes his eyes tightly. When he opens them, Papa returns. Norman was only back for an instant and Papa continues his strokes inside Belle. “You stay right where you are,” he says to Norman.

"Okay sweetie," Belle replies.

Papa fucks her deeper and harder, grinding himself against her, moving in and out of her. He rides her hard, greedily licking and sucking on the side of her neck. Papa wasn’t going to let Norman finish what he started.

Belle is enjoying every moment of it, gripping and clawing at the bed. “Ahh… Norman…” Her body trembles.

Papa rubs his fingers against her bud faster, he wants her to come hard.

Her body tenses and she grabs the back of his neck, digging her nails into him. Her orgasm rushes across her body, she shudders and moans as she comes for the fist time in months.

Papa lifts her up, bringing her head back to his shoulders and looks at her face, as her body still shivers with pleasure. “Now, that’s a pretty sight.” He takes a few more hard strokes before coming inside her.

Belle falls forward on the edge of the bed.

Papa kisses the back of her neck and pulls himself out of her. He helps her limp body up from the floor and lays her down in the bed. He lays down beside her and slips his fingers between her slippery folds once again and licks them for one last taste of her.

She snuggles close to him and puts his hand on her belly. “That was incredible and very unexpected,” she heavily breaths. “We should do it like that more often, you really wore me out sweetie.”

"I know, dearie." Papa grins and holds Belle, as she slowly falls to sleep.

Papa waits fifteen minutes before slipping out of the bed. He puts on his pants, makes his way down stairs and out of the house. “You can come out now laddie, the adults are finished playing.” Papa closes his eyes and lets Norman surface.

"You fucked my wife !!" Norman yells with fury.

"Calm down son, it got us out of the house, didn’t it."

"You d-d-didn’t have to fuck her. You said you was g-g-going to talk to her. If I could kill you right now, I would."

"I did talk her son, I didn’t lie to you about that. Things just moved in a different direction."

"You had that p-p-planned the whole time."

Papa giggles and grins. “I’m not going to lie to you son, yes I had it planned. We can argue about this all night, but it’s not going to change what happened. The sooner we finish what we came out here to do, the sooner I’ll be out of your hair.”

"I f-f-fucking hate you Papa."

"I still love you, son. Now, let’s go."

Norman goes behind the motel and walks to cabin twelve from the woods. When he gets to the cabin window he crouches under it. “We shouldn’t be d-d-doing this, Papa, this is wrong.”

"I know this guy is up to something in there and I’m doing this to teach you a lesson. You can’t have scum like this staying at the motel and taking advantage of your stupidity."

"I can’t w-w-wait to see how wrong you are." Norman peeks over the window and looks inside.

The lighting in the room is red, someone put a scarf over the lamp. There’s was a woman tied down spread eagle on the bed, she looks to be asleep and Mr. Jones isn’t in the room.

Norman crouches back under the window. “You see what I mean, son,” Papa says.

"All I s-s-see is a set up for some kinky sex. Which is p-p-probably the short of th-th-thing you did to my wife, you sick bastard," Norman responds steaming.

"Just keep watching, laddie."

Norman peeks in the window again and Mr. Jones walks into the room. He slaps the woman across the face and she jerks up, crying in terror.

Norman quickly bends down under the window and his hands start to tremble with fear and anger. “Do you see now, son? He’s been coming here every months torturing women in this motel and thinking that you’re too stupid to find out,” Papa explains.

"But why th-th-the same room?"

"I don’t know, laddie, probably a part of some sick ritual he’s getting off on."

"We have to c-c-call the sheriff’s department." Norman looks in the window again and Mr. Jones is setting up a camera. Norman can’t stand to see anymore, he immediately rushes through the woods and heads back to the motel office. He hurries inside and picks up the phone, but he freezes. He stands stiff for minutes before he begins to move again.

Once he gains movement, he limps back to the parlor and takes hold of the cane, he slipped between the couch cushions the day before. “I’m sorry Norman, but you can’t call the cops. If people find out what’s been going on here, you’ll never get any costumers again.” Papa takes a deep breath and uses the cane to walk out of the parlor. “You have a baby on the way and this business has to take care of her.” He grabs the second key to cabin twelve and slowly heads to the room. Outside the cabin door, Papa slowly slips the key in the key hole, turns it and gently opens the door.

Mr. Jones is standing by the bed, touching himself above the tied down woman, spilling his seed all over her.

The woman is gagged, but she is screaming and crying for him to stop. The little light on the camera is blinking, Mr. Jones is recording the whole thing.

Papa quietly creeps up behind Mr. Jones, holding the cane above his head. When Papa is close enough, he swings the cane like a bat across the back of his head. Sending Mr. Jones to the other side of the room, knocking the his fake hand off of his arm.

The woman screams uncontrollably.

Papa stands above him and nudges him with his cane.

Mr. Jones is still breathing, but he’s knocked out cold.

Papa goes to the bed, unties her feet, he climbs on top of the woman and unties her arms. She thrashes and attempts to hit him, but he restrains her. “Shhh,” he gets her to calm down. “I’m letting you go, love, but you have to do two things for me.”

She quickly shakes her head to agree.

"Forget my face and never come back here."

She hastily shakes her head again.

"Promise me this, lass, or you’ll end up the same place he’s going." He takes the gag out of her mouth.

"I promise, I swear to you I’ll never come back," she fearfully spoke. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Papa climbs off of her. “Don’t thank me, just get out.”

The woman rolls out of bed and gathers up her clothes. She gives Mr. Jones a hard kick to the groin and spits in his face, before rushing out of the room.

Mr. Jones is starting wake.

Papa picks up the prosthetic hand and goes back to stands over Jones. He drops down and sits on top of Jones, Papa watches his eyes as he struggles to come too.

Mr. Jones can now clearly sees who’s sitting on him. “Gold?”

Papa shoves the prosthetic hand in Jones’ mouth and chokes him with his bare hands. Papa can feel the bones break, as he tightens his grip around Jones’ neck. He doesn’t let go until he knows Mr. Jones is dead.

Releasing his grip from Jones’ neck, he takes a deep breath and sighs in relief. Papa feels more content after taking out the trash. He glances over at the camera and smiles into it, then smashes is on the floor. He looks around the room, “Look at this mess.” He picks himself from the floor and begins cleaning the crime scene.

Papa gathers everything Mr. Jones brought in the room and puts them into the sheets from the bed. He finds Jones’ car keys in the pocket of his pants and pops open the trunk. Papa tosses all the sheets in the trunk, leaving just enough room for Jones’ body. He picks up the body and drags it out of the room, stuffing it into the trunk. He goes back into the room, picks up his cane and gives the room one last look, making sure he didn’t leave anything behind. Papa is very proud of this work, nice and clean. His last kill was messy, but he was very grateful to Belle for cleaning it for him. He locks the room as he exits and closes the trunk of the car. As he’s going to the driver’s side to get in, Papa hears the cries of a woman in pain.

"Norman ! Norman !" Belle cries in anguish. "Where the hell are you ?"

"Shit," Papa says in frustration. He tosses his cane into the car and scurries as fast as he can to Belle.

Belle is holding her belly and the front if her gown is wet. When Papa gets close to her, she slaps him across the face. “Where the fuck were you?” she moans in agony.

"That was unnecessary." He catches her from falling.

She heavily breaths and takes deep breaths. “Get me to the car,” she demands.

"Okay, okay." Papa staggers her to the yellow bug and helps her in. He hurries back to the office, grabs the spare keys to the car and turns off the vacancy light, locking the door behind him. "Now would be a good time for you to come back, Norman," he grips and gets into the car. Papa puts the key into the ignition and starts it. "Where are we going?"

"Are you serious right now?" she heavily breathes.

"Yes, I am."

"Look at me Norman, don’t freak out." Belle looks into his eyes and in that instant, she knows it’s not her husband about to drive the car. "Oh, no no no." She frantically tries to open the door, but Papa quickly hits the lock button.

"I’m not going to let you have that baby here. Just tell me where you’re going, lass."

Belle paces her breathing and looks at Papa with a irritated expression. “Don’t you know, you’re supposed to take a woman in labor to the hospital?”

"Oh yea, I knew that." Papa giggles. "Oops." He sets the car in drive and speeds out of the driveway.

"Why, why are you here?" she groans.

"Umm, you really want to know?" He breezes down the streets, running a red light.

"Yes," she snaps.

"Norman kinda, unknowingly asked for my help." Papa turns the car a sharp right.

"What the fuck does that mean?" she yells in confusion and pain.

"He was terrified about being a father and he needed an escape." Papa makes a left turn almost hitting a light pole.

"I wish he would just talk to me, he doesn’t need you," she cries.

"I know that."

"You know that?" she moans and rapidly breaths.

"Yes, I know he doesn’t need me. I know that more than anyone, but Norman was weak and a coward. He always resorted back to his stupid ways. After tonight, he won’t be that way anymore."

"How do you know that?" she sods, pacing her breathing.

"Trust me lass, being a father changes a man." He makes another sharp right and enters the hospital driveway. "I’ll be right back." He exits the car and limps into the hospital. "We have one that’s about to pop." Papa yells in the lobby.

Everyone in the room stares at him, puzzled.

Papa stands confused, wondering why no one jumped to his aid. He quickly restates his comment. “Baby, she’s having a baby.”

The nurse at the front desk takes hold of a wheelchair and follows Papa out to the car.

Papa opens the car door and tries to help Belle out.

"Don’t you touch me." she raves, pushing Papa’s hands away from her.

"I’m not going to hurt you, lass, please just let me help."

"Fine." She gives Papa her hand and her helps her out of the car, sitting her into the wheelchair. "If Norman doesn’t come back by the time his daughter is born, I’m killing you, Papa." Belle shouts, as the nurse rolls her into the hospital.

"Alright, I’ll hold you to it." He stands back, watching her roll away. Papa takes a moment to determine whether he should go back to the motel and dispose of Mr. Jones’ body. He wants to leave to get rid of the scumbag once and for all, but he also wants Norman to be there for his daughter’s birth. It doesn’t take long before he’s heading back into the hospital and takes a seat in the lobby. Soon after sitting, a nurse rushes over to his chair.

"Are you the father?" the nurse asks.

"No," he replies.

"She asked me to get the idiot in the checkered shirt. I’m sorry those were her words, not mine."

"She’s asking for me?" He grins and follows the nurse to Belle’s delivery room. He walks into the room and goes to Belle’s side.

"Don’t you dare get too happy about this. You just share my husband’s stupid face, I really need to see him right now." She grabs his hand and squeezes it, as Dr. Whale asks her to push.

Papa wipes the sweat from her brow and the tears from her face, as she takes a deep breath to push again.

Belle pushes several more times and the room suddenly is filled cries of a new born child.

Papa’s eyes are fixed on the baby as Dr. Whale cleans her and checks her vitals.

Belle glances at Papa and sees him in his zoned out state.

Dr. Whales turns to Belle and places her baby in her arms. “Here’s your new healthy daughter, what’s her name?”

Belle holds her baby and kisses her head, as tears of joy fill in her eyes. “Her name is Baelee, Baelee Cassidy Gold.”

Dr. Whale smiles and congratulates her, then leaves the room.

Papa takes a deep breath and his body jerks the moment he hears the baby’s name. He looks around the room and his eyes catches Belle holding the baby. “Belle.”

Belle smiles, “Norman, sweetie, is that you?”

"Yes, d-d-dearie." He smiles and hugs his wife and daughter.

Belle slaps him the moment he breaks the hug.

"I d-d-deserved that." he rubs the side of his face.

"Yes, you did. Don’t you ever leave me like that again !" She pulls him into her and kisses him.

"Never again, d-d-dearie, I promise." He spoke upon her lips.

"Here, hold your beautiful daughter."

Norman takes his baby in his arms for the first time. She is now the most precious thing to him and he will do whatever it takes to protect her. He walks her around the room kissing her head. “I love you,” he whispers, then places little Baelee back in Belle’s arms. “There’s just one th-th-thing I have to do.”

"What is it do you have to do?"

Norman stands silently.

"Norman." She looks into his eyes. "Is it something Papa did?"

"No." He wants to protect her from the truth. He knows Belle would be devastated if she ever found out what happened. Lying to her one more time is his only option. Little does he know, that she also holds a dark secret of Papa’s actions. "You d-d-don’t have your hospital bag, I’m just going to go back and get it. It won’t take long and after th-th-that, I’m never leaving you two again."

"Okay sweetie, but when you come back, were going to have a long talk."

"Yes, d-d-dearie." He gives Belle a sweet kiss on her lips and also gives Baelee one on her forehead. Norman walks out of the room mentally preparing himself for what he has to do.

Back at the motel Norman disposes of Papa’s handy work. Everything was cleaned and packed into Mr. Jones’ car. All Norman has to do is get rid of it. He drives the car to the lake, just a short drive from the motel. He takes out Papa’s cane, puts the car in drive and quickly exits. The car rolls down the hill and into the lake. He stands back and watches to make sure the lake takes it all in. Afterward, he takes the short walk back home. In the house, he gets Belle’s hospital overnight bag from their bedroom closet and puts Papa’s cane deep in the back. Turning to leave the room, he notices Belle’s ripped panties on the floor, Norman is disgusted by the sight. He briskly picks them up and throws them away. He wants no reminder about that situation and will never tell Belle that it wasn’t him.

Norman Gold heads back to the hospital to be with his wife and child. The moment he laid eyes on little Baelee, all of his fears of being a father melted away. The love he had felt for her in that instant was greater than the cowardice he was feeling just before. He looks forward to his talk with Belle and believes they can work out their problems. The last thing he wants his to lose her and hopes someday she’ll forgive him.


End file.
